A Love Story of a Director and an Artist
by Mr Je
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah cinta antara sutradara dan artisnya. "I love you Kim Taehyung"-Jungkook (GS/RATET/DECEMBER SPECIAL/?RNR PLEASE/)


A Love Story; Of a Director and an Actress

Love;Drama

This is contains GS (for uke) and if you don't like, please leave now. But if you love it, so read it and review it.

Don't copas. Don't bash me. If you do it, try to do it in my inbox.

Thanks specially for someone who makes me passioned again to write over 'KookV's fict.

If there is mistakes,will you tell me specifically?

Then, enjoy...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Awalnya, aku pikir aku tidak peduli jika mereka menolak, mengacuhkan atau bahkan membuangku begitu saja. Karena di dalam hidup ini yang aku butuhkan hanyalah materi tanpa perlu afeksi yang banyak orang dambakan.**

 **Namun saat aku bertemu dengamu, saat itu aku sadar. Materi tak secukup yang aku kira karena aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi relung hatiku.**

 **Dan jika aku katakan aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin mendengar pria lain selain diriku, maukah kau menjadi milikku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KIM TAEHYUNG meraih jam weker yang terletak di nakas mejanya dengan mata terpejam. Setelah ia menekan tombol 'berhenti', gadis berambut keemasan tersebut meletakannya kembali di sembarang tempat. Setelah itu, gadis berdarah Korea asli tersebut kembali menceburkan dirinya ke alam mimpi.

Kini ponselnya yang berbunyi, Taehyung mengerang dari balik selimutnya sambil mencoba meraih ponselnya di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Tadinya, gadis itu ingin menekan tombol merah, tetapi ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan 'Jinyoung Calling', gadis itu cepat-cepat menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"ASTAGA, TAEHYUNG! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA? KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU TADI?"

Taehyung segera duduk dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya sambil menguap. "Tidak usah berteriak begitu, eonnie. Waeyo?"

"Kau lupa ya? Kau kan harus menjemput sutradara kita!"

Taehyung segera membuka matanya dan meraih jam weker di sebelah kanan kasurnya lalu melihat waktu. "Astaga! Aku terlambat!" gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke Bandara.

 **-Don't you know, I'm just an ordinary girl whose only hide in my shooting star?- Taehyung**

JEON JUNGKOOK baru saja keluar dari tempat administrasi migrasi dan berjalan menuju ban berjalan yang akan membawanya menuju koper miliknya. Ia meraih kamera digital yang menggantung di lehernya sembari mencari objek yang membuatnya tertarik lalu berhenti tepat di ban berjalan. Setelah ia mengambil kopernya, pria itu berjalan menuju sebuah kafe di dekat sana dan memesan secangkir americano.

Setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Jungkook merogoh saku celananya dan menatap layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum menekan tombol hijau. "Halo?" katanya setelah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Jungkook Oppa?"

Mark terdiam sejenak. "Iya, Ah-youngie?"

Jungkook bisa mendengar Ah-young menghela nafasnya dengan berat dari sebrang sambungan lalu katanya, "Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?"

Jungkook meraih kopinya dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Ada apa, Ah-youngie?"

"Oppa, aku..."

"Permisi, apakah kau yang namanya Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendongak dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sejenak. "Iya? Ada apa?"

"Oh, setelah pergi jauh dari Korea, kau melupakan sepupumu sendiri?"

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya dan dahinya berkerut samar, lalu ia segera tersenyum. "Duduk saja, Jackson." Lalu Jungkook kembali berbicara di telepon, "Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Jackson menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya, "Ah-Young? Yura nuna?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban dan itu cukup membuat Jackson bisa mendapatkan jawabannya tanpa Jungkook menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. "Masih berhubungan?" tanya Jackson lagi.

Jungkook meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya, lalu meletakannya kembali ke meja. "Ya, begitulah." jawabnya singkat.

Jackson menatap sepupunya tersebut dengan tatapan menerawang. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Jackson menyesal telah bertanya karena ketika ia selesai menanyakan hal itu, reaksi Jungkook langsung berubah. Dan percayalah, wajah murung, bibir terkatup dan tatapan menyedihkan bukanlah hal yang bagus. Jackson menahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya kembali lalu berkata, "Maaf."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi rasa sakitnya masih ada," ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Lagipula, dirinya dan Hoseok sedang berbahagia. Aku juga tidak berhak lagi untuk ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu kabarnya." untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan agak tidak yakin.

Jackson mengabaikannya dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan film-mu di Swedia?"

"Berjalan lancar." jawab Jungkook singkat.

Jackson tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Jungkook. "Kau semakin hebat saja, Kook."

"Ya, aku tahu betul tentang itu hyung," gumam Jungkook dengan senyum percaya diri, "Hanya kali ini, aku tidak yakin."

Alis Jackson terangkat. "Kenapa? Produsermu bilang apa?"

Jungkook mendesah tertahan sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. "Produserku ingin aku menangani film romansa."

"Bukankah itu yang namanya tantangan?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak yakin karena kudengar yang akan menjadi aktor dan aktrisnya adalah sepasang kekasih."

Jackson tertawa rendah. "Maksudmu, Taehyung dan Woomin?"

Jungkook menaikan alisnya dengan heran. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku adalah asistenmu, Kook."

Jungkook berbalik tertawa rendah dan berhenti lalu berkata, "Apakah film ini akan selesai dengan sukses?" guraunya.

Jackson memasang wajah terluka sambil memegangi dadanya. "Kau melukai perasaanku, Kook." Setelahnya mereka berdua larut karena terbahak.

"Omong kosong."

 **-So do I, just a little boy who tried to take your attension as a star, don't you realize?-Jungkook**

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak lalu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengkal akibat berlari barusan. Gadis itu kini berada di tempat shooting film yang ia mainkan dan gadis itu tidak mungkin memberi kesan pertama yang buruk setelah waktu itu ia terlambat menjemput sutradara yang menangani filmnya.

Gadis itu berjalan memasuki tenda sementara yang berada di taman dekat Myeong-dong, salah satu tempat belanja murah di Seoul. Saat gadis itu duduk di kursi untuk menata rias, seorang pria masuk dan menatap gadis itu dari cermin.

"Kim Taehyung."

Gadis itu tersentak dan berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang manis, membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih manis. Matanya yang bening, pipinya yang kemerahan dan senyumnya yang kekanakan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Termasuk laki-laki yang kini berada di sebelahnya, membalas senyumnya sambil berkata, "Lama tidak bertemu."

Taehyung -gadis itu- cepat-cepat berdiri dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher laki-laki itu dan memeluknya erat, "Woomin. Woomin. Woomin."

Laki-laki yang bernama Woomin tersebut melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh mungil Taehyung dan memeluknya dengan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku sangat. Sangat. Sangat merindukanmu!" serunya kekanakan.

Woomin melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah yang ia rindukan itu dengan puas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap Woomin yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya kelewat ceria. Lalu ia menatap Woomin dengan sorot mata menyelidik dan bertanya hati-hati, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kabarnya Minah eonnie?"

Senyum Woomin melebar dan sorot matanya berkilat-kilat, dan Taehyung tahu betul ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuknya sendiri. Terlebih dada dan perasaannya yang bisa saja sesak dan berat jika Woomin menjawab...

"Kami akan segera menikah."

Taehyung mematung di tempat. Pelukannya di leher Woomin terlepas begitu saja seiring langkahnya yang menjauhi Woomin. "Kalian akan menikah?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin terkendali.

Woomin tidak menyadari hal itu, perubahan Taehyung tadi seakan tidak tampak di depan matanya. Ia terus saja tersenyum sebelum mengatakan, "Kau akan datang?"

"Woomin! Taehyung! Sutradara sudah datang! Bersiaplah!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka.

Woomin dan Taehyung sontak menoleh ke arah kru yang tadi berteriak dan perbincangan singkat mereka terhenti. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari tenda dan berkumpul di tengah taman.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dan jangkung maju ke tangah-tengah taman sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, nama saya Jackson. Maaf sekali, tapi saya bukan sutradara utama didalam film ini. Tapi untuk hari ini, sutradara utama tidak bisa datang karena ada hal penting yang harus segera dia selesaikan. Jadi untuk sementara, saya akan menggantikannya."

Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa karena memikirkan pernikahan Woomin dan Minah yang akan segera berlangsung. Tapi dia adalah seorang aktris yang harus bersikap profesional. Jadi, ia terpaksa bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Jungkook masih enggan keluar dari tempat ini. Ia menatap keluar jendela sambil melamun. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan pelayan yang bermaksud mencatat pesanannya ataupun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tepat di depan matanya.

Tadi, pria itu sempat bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk membicarakan hal serius. Begitu mendengar Jungkook sudah berada di Korea, sang ayah langsung menghubungi Jungkook dan meminta waktu untuk bertemu. Mereka pun bertemu di kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ayahnya begitu sampai di tempat mereka bertemu.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Dad."

"Kudengar kau akan merampungkan film-mu di Korea?" tanya sang ayah tidak pasti. "Bagaimana dengan film-mu di Swedia?"

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Film itu berakhir di Korea dan aku sedang menangani film baru."

Mr Jeon menyandarkan punggungnya di sadaran kursi kafe sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana dengan Kim Ah-Young?"

Jungkook tersentak kecil sebelum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap keluar jendela, enggan menatap ayahnya secara langsung. "Sepertinya baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil sebisa mungkin wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas oleh ayahnya.

"Reaksimu masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dad, bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?"

"Apa kau mulai tertarik dengan pria?" gurau ayah Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya sambil menatap ayahnya dengan kesal. "Maksud Dad aku gay, begitu?"

Ayah Jungkook tertawa lepas saat mendengar nada protes dari pertanyaan anaknya tersebut. "Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin kau sakit hati dengan perempuan dan membuatmu melirik... laki-laki manis mungkin?" gurau ayahnya lagi.

Jungkook menatap ayahnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Mr Jeon alias ayah Jungkook meragukan orientasi seksual anaknya sendiri? Mentang-mentang cinta pertamanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. "Haha, lucu."

"Lihat siapa yang marah?" Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal, melihat itu, sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan berhenti bergurau. "Baiklah, semoga film-mu sukses, Kook." Mr Jeon berujar tulus sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, datanglah ke rumah kakak dan kakak iparmu, mereka sangat merindukanmu."

Jungkoon tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah ayah. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian sekali-kali."

"Ah, Jessica akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya, datanglah dan pastikan kau membawa pasangan."

"Bukankah itu masih sebulan lagi?" tanya Jungkook sembari menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan datang atau tidak.

Mr Jeon berdiri dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau punya waktu sebulan untuk memiliki seorang kekasih dan datang ke ulang tahun pernikahan kakakmu." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang diam di tempatnya sambil berpikir.

Sampai sekarang, Jungkook masih berada di tempatnya dengan posisi yang sama. Bahkan ketika tempat ini sangat penuh dan lumayan berisik, Jungkook tidak merasa terusik sama sekali. Karena kedua indra penglihatannya sedang fokus memandangi hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari balik jendela. Hingga sebuah suara menyentakannya dari lamunan.

"Excuse me," Jungkook menoleh, melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan mata bulat, pipi tembam dan senyum yang lebar berdiri manis di depannya. "Boleh duduk disini? Semua kursi sudah penuh dan hanya kursi ini yang kosong." katanya sopan.

Jungkook mempersilakan perempuan itu duduk di depannya. Ketika pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan gadis itu dan berlalu pergi, Jungkook meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan pikiran yang kosong.

Manik mata onyx dan wajah stoic Jungkook beralih menatap lurus ke depan dan entah apa yang membuat kedua bola matanya terkunci pada gadis manis yang duduk di depannya. Duduk bersandar di sofa sambil menyilangkan sebelah kakinya dan menatap keluar jendela. Jangan lupa seberkas cahaya mentari senja menerpa kulitnya yang tan dan pias. Jungkook bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri dan seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan.

Wajahnya... Jungkook memang tidak melihat wajah itu dengan jelas karena cahaya matahari senja yang tak kalah silau dengan siang hari yang terik itu menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu, namun wajah itu tergambar jelas diantara biasan cahaya membuat siluet indah yang hanya Jungkook lihat.

Oke, Jungkook memang tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama dan menurutnya ini adalah rasa terpesona. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang membersit di hatinya.

Kau terpesona dengan gadis Korea? Jungkook bergumam dalam hati.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu pelayan mengantarkan Cafelatte pesanannya. Setelah bergumam terimakasih, gadis itu meraih cangkir kopinya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Asap yang masih mengepul tak urung membuatnya berhenti menikmati aroma cafelatte yang khas dari cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

Setelah itu, ia menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kafe yang berbentuk seperti sofa itu sambil menatap kembali jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya sambil tersenyum kagum. "Kau tahu, Seoul selalu indah dari atas sini."

Lalu, gadis itu menoleh menatap pemuda di depannya sambil tersenyum, seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap orang asing. "Kau baru datang ke Seoul ya?" tanyanya mencoba berbasa-basi.

Taehyung melihat pemuda tersebut hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya," jawabnya dengan nada singkat bercampur dingin yang berbeda dari nada dingin dari kebanyakan orang yang biasanya terdengar menusuk. Bahkan menurut Taehyung, nada dingin pemuda itu malah terkesan hangat.

Taehyung tertawa kecil sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke depan pemuda tersebut. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

Pemuda itu memandang tangan Taehyung yang menggantung di udara tersebut dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya jemari besar pemuda tersebut menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang terasa mungil dan pas di genggaman tangannya. "Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Namamu mirip sutradara yang akan menangani film-ku nanti."

"Benarkah?" pemuda bernama Jungkook tersebut mengangkat alisnya setelah menarik tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan antusias. "Kau tahu, kukira sutradaraku itu orang yang perfeksionis ternyata dia bahkan tidak konsisten dalam pekerjaannya."

Pembicaraan yang menarik, pikir Jungkook. Pasti Taehyung tidak tahu orang yang ia gosipi sedang berada tepat berada di depannya.

"Dia bahkan lebih mengedepankan masalah keluarga daripada pekerjaan dengan embel-embel 'urusan penting'," ujarnya dengan menggebu-gebu, seolah pemuda yang berada di depannya itu harus tahu semua tentang sutradaranya. "Menurutmu sutradara seperti apa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan dan wajah yang dibuat masam.

Pemuda bernama Jungkook tersebut terlihat enggan berkomentar atau menanggapi ocehan Taehyung yang terdengar sembrono dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan. Enggan juga untuk memberitahu Taehyung dengan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu sedang berhadapan. "Entahlah."

Sore itu, Jeon Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengar gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama lima menit mengoceh panjang lebar tentang apapun dan pada saat itu Jungkook sadar, ia perlahan punya alasan kenapa Ah-Young tidak lagi dicintainya.

 **-You're a good friend at the first time-**

Sial.

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati ketika menjalani shooting ketiganya bersama sutradara yang baru saja merampungkan film aksinya di Swedia dengan ranking filmnya yang selalu berada di puncak film teratas dunia. Bagaimana tidak, jika ternyata sutradara yang saat ini tengah membaca naskah skenario film tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang ia temui di kafe waktu itu. Tapi kenapa pria tersebut tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengenalinya?

Oh, bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, pria itu terlihat biasa saja. Seolah Jeon Jungkook si sutradara hebat tidak sedang bertemu dengan aktris paling diminati di Korea Selatan ini.

Saat pertama kali menjadi sutradara di depan Taehyung, barulah Taehyung sadar Jungkook tidak seperti yang ia duga. Maksudnya, seorang yang dingin tetapi ramah di waktu bersamaan? Nyatanya Jungkook sangat suka memerintah, berteriak ini-itu dan marah-marah tidak jelas.

Taehyung menjadi heran sendiri dan beribu pertanyaan menyelimuti dirinya tentang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap Woomin dengan sorot mata penuh cinta. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan jemarinya yang lembut mengusap pipi Woomin yang tirus. Bibirnya yang merah merona dan tipis itu bergetar pelan dan nafasnya memburu. Seolah gadis itu tengah menahan sesak yang teramat dalam di dadanya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Taehyung membisikan kalimat, "Kau tahu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Mark."

Alis Jungkook terangkat, hatinya bergetar begitu melihat sandiwara Taehyung, seolah-olah Taehyung memang tokoh yang ada di dalam naskah. Seolah tokoh itu nyata dan ada di dalam diri Taehyung.

Woomin mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung lalu mengecup bibir mungil Taehyung dengan lembut. "Bersabarlah sebentar, aku akan kembali untukmu."

Lalu keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta. Dunia seakan hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua, seolah para staff atau kru yang berada di sekeliling mereka tidak ada sama sekali.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis lalu meraih loud-speaker khusus-nya dan berkata, "CUT!" Woomin dan Taehyung saling berjauhan dan menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya dari sutradara. "Semuanya istirahat dan Eunsol kau harus memperbaiki ekspresimu! Jackson tolong tangani lightning sebelah utara! Oh, Yoon, coba buat wajah Taehyung terlihat lebih natural lagi!"

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi begitu para kru dan staff-nya bubar untuk makan siang. Matahari yang terik cukup membuatnya gerah mengingat shooting dilakukan di tepian sungai Han dari pagi hingga siang hari yang terik membuat keringat mengucur bebas dari seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

Jujur saja, Jungkook musti dua kali lipat lebih teliti dengan film-nya yang satu ini karena genre yang diusung olehnya ini adalah romansa yang jelas-jelas bukan jalurnya -yang notabene-nya adalah sutradara film aksi- dan itu cukup membuatnya dua kali lebih lelah dari sebelumnya.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Tentu hal ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagi sutradara sekelas Jungkook. Jungkook sudah biasa shooting di bawah panasnya cahaya matahari, di dinginnya malam hingga dini hari dan tandusnya gurun dengan badai pasir yang kapan saja bisa datang dan menyerang. Jungkook terbiasa dengan perasaan lelahnya, bahkan pemuda berumur kurang dari dua puluh lima tersebut kini kebal dengan perasaan lelah. Namun terkadang, Jungkook membutuhkan rasa lelah tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, Jungkook tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk istirahat jika film yang ia tangani belum sesuai harapannya. Jungkook pun merasa menjadi sutradara adalah tanggung jawabnya setelah melakukan gembling terhadap ayahnya. Ayolah, Jungkook ingin membuktikan kepada ayahnya bahwa sutradara juga bisa sukses seperti presiden direktur perusahaan, bahkan lebih dari itu dan walaupun prestasinya di kancah perfilman cukup membuat ayahnya kagum, Jungkook masih belum puas dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih daripada ini.

"Gamdoknim." Sebuah suara lembut mengalun membuat Jungkook tersentak dari lamunan pendeknya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kau terlihat lelah, mau makan siang bersama? Kebetulan aku makan siang sendiri hari ini dan aku tidak bisa makan sendirian."

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya adalah Taehyung dan menyipitkan kedua matanya agar bisa melihat wajah Taehyung -yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebingungan- dengan jelas. Jungkook tersenyum, "Kurasa aku juga butuh makan siang." katanya sambil berdiri dan menggendong tas di punggungnya.

"Memangnya selama kau tidak pernah makan siang, Gamdoknim?" tanya Taehyung kelewat polos dengan mata yang mengerjap pelan.

Tangan Jungkook mengacak rambut Taehyung tanpa aba-aba sambil tersenyum, "Yah, sutradara yang tidak konsisten dalam pekerjaan sepertiku juga butuh makan siang bukan?" ujar Jungkook dengan nada sinis.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kesal dan mendesis tertahan, "Baiklah soal waktu itu, aku hanya sedang kesal." gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum mendengar gerutuan singkat Taehyung, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu alasan Jungkook ingin berlama-lama berada disini. "Karena Woomin akan apa-"

Taehyung buru-buru menyela kalimat Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya yang terangkat. "Oke, aku terlalu banyak bicara, aku tahu itu, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab, Taehyung cepat-cepat berkata, "Tapi, kau masih ingat permainan 'Can you keep my secret' saat kau masih sekolah dasar, bukan?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan mendahalui Taehyung lalu berkata, "Kau gadis yang menarik, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Ia mengucapkannya tanpa menatap gadis itu sedikit pun

Taehyung memang tipe orang yang gampang bergaul. Sikapnya yang kekanakan dan selalu tersenyum pada siaapun membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Oh, gadis itu juga sangat cerewet dan susah berhenti mengoceh, namun itu tidak mengurungkan niat siapapun untuk dekat dengan Taehyung. Yah, si sanguinis seperti Taehyung memang cocok menjadi artis.

Tapi baru Jeon Jungkook yang berani berkata secara gamblang padanya bahwa gadis itu menarik. Itu cukup membuat Taehyung diam berdiri di tempat sambil membiarkan kedua matanya mengamati punggung Jungkook yang bergerak menjauh.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku tahu aku memang banyak bicara. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak benar-benar serius saat membicarakanmu!" erang Taehyung sambil menyuapi sepotong daging asap yang dicolekkan saus ke dalam mulutnya bulat-bulat.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini berada di salah satu restoran langganan ayah Jungkook yang memiliki menu andalan sepiring daging sapi asap yang sudah dibumbui oleh rempah-rempah impor dari Indonesia dan satu vas kaca kecil berisi bunga dandelion di setiap meja yang tersedia. Restoran ini pun letaknya tak jauh dari tempat shooting, karena hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai kesini dari tepian sungai Han. Mereka datang dengan menggunakan mobil porchse kuning cerah milik Taehyung setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup seru karena Taehyung ngotot menggunakan mobilnya sementara Jungkook -merasa sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati yang tidak pantas menaiki mobil perempuan- mengklaim bahwa mobil miliknya lebih pantas dipakai. Jungkook sedang tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dan pemuda asli Busan tersebut memilih mengalah.

Kini mereka berbincang sambil makan siang seperti teman akrab yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Taehyung sebenarnya bingung, karena sepanjang ia dekat dengan teman-temannya selama ini, baru Jungkook-lah yang bisa secepat ini menjadi teman akrabnya. Yah, walaupun harus Taehyung akui ia sedikit terganggu dengan sikap 'bossy' Jungkook, namun Taehyung juga mengakui bahwa Jungkook adalah teman yang enak diajak ngobrol. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki selera humor yang sama.

"Wahh, kau benar-benar mentraktirku? Padahal aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena membicarakanmu waktu itu," ujar Taehyung setelah Jungkook duduk di samping, di bangku panjang yang terletak di luar restoran.

Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahunya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Karena kau perempuan." Entah kenapa Jungkook menjawab seperti itu, membuat Taehyung menatapnya, mengerjap sekali lalu senyumnya mengembang. Jungkook menoleh, ia menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah heran. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap perempuan yang kau temui?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga, kurasa kau yang kedua-"

-karena hanya kau dan Yura yang aku peelakukan seperti ini.

Saat itu, jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak cepat. Ia mulai sadar apa yang ia rasakan saat ini walau itu terdengar mustahil bagi dirinya untuk mempercayai hal itu.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mendesah berlebihan. Punggung tangannya yang mulai terasa pegal, ia gunakan untuk menyeka peluh yang mulai mengalir deras dari dahi, leher hingga pelipisnya. Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya Taehyung melakukan adegan yang sama selama dua jam terakhir. Ia menggerutu dalam hati kenapa sutradara yang satu itu susah dibuat senang?

Oh ayolah, bahkan ketika Jungkook mendapati seekor burung melintas di kameranya, pemuda itu langsung berteriak dan menyuruh gadis itu kembali melakukan adegannya. Kejadian itu berlangsung hingga yang keenam dan Taehyung berharap bisa pulang setelah adegan yang satu ini selesai.

"Taehyung, aku tahu kau lelah dan ini hampir lewat jam makan malam," teriak Jungkook dibalik pengeras suara yang dipegangnya, "Tapi demi Tuhan, bisakah kau menjaga ekspresimu? Aku juga mau pulang!" sergah Jungkook dengan nada kesal, jengkel dan frustasi yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Taehyung kesal. Ya sangat kesal, diteriaki seperti seorang anak idiot yang tidak bisa menghitung berapa hasil dari satu ditambah satu oleh gurunya. Oh, demi kacang lurus! Taehyung tidak usah diperingati berkali-kali tentang ekspresi wajah, sikap tubuh atau intonasi suaranya ketika shooting. Jungkook tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan? Ratu drama Korea dengan jumlah fans internasional terbesar kedua setelah Kim Seolhyun? Menurutmu, untuk apa seluruh dunia repot-repot menyukai dan memuja Taehyung jika bukan karena kemampuannya berakting di depan kamera?

Taehyung tidak sedang ingin ribut dengan sutradara cerewet seperti Jungkook. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan adegan yang sempat terpotong tadi dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang selalu ia keluarkan di depan kamera. Gadis itu berdoa dalam hati agar bisa mencekik Jungkook suatu hari nanti.

 **-Aku jadi terbiasa seperti ini; berdebat, bercanda dan mengobrol denganmu.-**

Ini sudah dua minggu Jungkook menjadi sutradara dengan beralih genre dari aksi menjadi romansa dan Taehyung menjadi aktris utama dalam filmnya. Sudah tentu, ini menjadi minggu kedua sejak mereka menjadi teman akrab. Mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti kebiasaan Jungkook yang menyesap langsung americanonya tanpa menghirup aroma yang menguar dari dalam cangkir. Sementara Taehyung, ia lebih suka menghirup dahulu cafelatte-nya sebelum menyesapnya. Namun hanya sebatas itu yang mereka ketahui, karena menurut mereka berdua seorang teman hanya perlu tahu sedikit dari sebagian besar diri mereka.

Terkadang mereka berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil, seperti saat mereka membicarakan film tentang biarawati yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang jendral yang kehilangan istrinya dan tinggal dengan lima anak-anaknya atau ketika mereka makan siang bersama di restoran biasa (mereka berdebat tentang menu makanan, kadar gizi dan manfaat makanan yang ada di menu tersebut) dan ketika mereka berdebat tentang Woomin. Untuk yang terakhir itu,jujur saja Jungkook sedikit muak mendengar gadis itu menceritakan Woomin dari A sampai Z hingga Jungkook merasa dirinya tidak dianggap.

Oke, anggaplah mereka hanya teman. Teman yang saling melengkapi dan tempat saling berbagi. Namun ketika salah satu pihak merasakan ada yang berbeda di antara keduanya, pantaskah orang itu marah ketika temannya membicarakan orang lain?

Jungkook diam sambil mengamati gadis itu dengan gamang. "Terserahlah, aku lelah membahas ini denganmu." Ia meraih smoothie rasa vanilla miliknya dan menyeruputnya sedikit setelah berkata demikian.

Taehyung memasang tampang kesal, ia mulai tidak habis pikir apa salahnya membicarakan seorang laki-laki yang masih ia cintai di depan sutradara tampan di depannya ini. "Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku hanya bercerita?!" ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi, setengah menjerit.

"Kau terlihat lemah saat membicarakannya. Kau terlihat begitu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya ketika membicarakannya. Kau terlihat tidak memiliki pilihan lain sekain mengejar laki-laki itu. Kau tahu maksudku? Kau. Terlihat. Tidak. Bergerak. Maju." aku Jungkook jujur dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Perdebatan memang cukup membuat mereka nyaman akan kehadiran masing-masing. Namun kali ini, Jungkook sedikit menyesal dengan kalimat pedasnya karena Taehyung langsung berderap mengambil tas tangannya dan meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 **-Then I realize, I don't want to hear another man appears in your story whenever we talking-**

"Kau tampak kacau," gumam Taehyung pelan, namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran Jackson begitu berkata ia akan mengajaknya dan Taehyung makan malam namun nyatanya pemuda asli Hongkong tersebut tidak datang sama sekali. Oke, Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah pasangan favorit bagi para kru atau staff yang ikut bekerja demi kesuksesan film ini karena mereka begitu akrab, dekat dan serasi. Lalu, ketika mereka melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berjauhan, itu membuat mereka tidak senang dan berakhir dengan meminta Jackson membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung berbaikan.

Mereka berdua pun berakhir disini, di restoran favorit ayah Jungkook yang ternyata adalah favorit ibunya Taehyung juga.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggambarkan perasaannya dengan frustasi, sedih, menyesal, kecewa dan marah di saat yang bersamaan dengan sorot mata onyx-nya yang tajam dan wajah yang patut diberi riasan tebal karena terlihat seperti zombie. Sementara Taehyung sendiri, ia hanya merasa tidak suka dengan kalimat pedas Jungkook dan merasa pria itu membencinya ketika berkata begitu, dan ketika mereka bertemu, keduanya sama-sama merasa canggung.

Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi cepat-cepat diserobot oleh Taehyung yang berkata dengan nada sinis, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjaga jarak dari dirimu, Jeon Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook mendesah dan memaksakan tubuhnya duduk dengan tegak. "Aku juga."

Responnya singkat, dingin dan berhasil membuat Taehyung semakin kesal. Apakah semua sutradara seperti ini? Setelah menyakiti hati para artisnya, mereka tidak meminta maaf sedikit pun atau merasa menyesal? Jadi percuma saja selama ini Taehyung menangisi Jungkook yang tak kunjung minta maaf atau mendesaknya untuk berdamai dan mengakhiri perang dingin yang menyiksanya selama seminggu terakhir, jika ternyata Jungkook tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hanya itu?" Taehyung mencoba mengendalikan suaranya ketika ia berkata seperti itu. "Setelah selama seminggu ini, kau hanya berkata seperti itu?"

Jungkook hanya diam sambil mengamati gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Ia bisa merasakan aura berbahaya yang akan segera keluar dari aura gadis itu. "Memangnya kau ingin aku berkata apa?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. "Kau sudah berkata tentang aku yang terlihat tidak bergerak maju ketika aku membicarakan Woomin di hadapanmu," melihat raut wajah Jungkook berubah datar, Taehyung cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau mengatakannya tanpa tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya sudah menemukan seseorang," dengan suara sengaja di kecilkan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon. Lalu menunduk dan otaknya berpikir. Ia tidak mungkin membuka kartu matinya dihadapan gadis tersebut. Tidak, jika apa yang ia rasakan ketika gadis itu menjauh adalah; kosong. Ia tidak mungkin berkata secara gamblang bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar seperti orang gila yang baru lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa saat berada di lapangan untuk mengatur para kru, artis serta staffnya karena gadis itu jelas sedang menjauhinya. Perasaan frustasinya begitu nyata ketika shooting dimulai atau ketika Woomin dan Taehyung tengah asik bersenda gurau di hadapannya.

Saat itu Jackson berada di sampingnya, pemuda itu menyenggol sikunya sambil berbisik, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, man!"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku, Jackson Wang-ssi?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada sinis sembari meremas kaleng sodanya hingga lumat.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya bahwa kau mencintainya?" Jackson bertanya balik, mengabaikan bagaimana bulunya meremang tadi ketika melihat kaleng soda yang sudah tak bernyawa di tangan Jungkook. Jackson menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah Taehyung dan Woomin yang sedang asik mengobrol.

Jungkook meraih pengeras suaranya dan memainkan benda itu tanpa minat. "Aku hanya-"

"Takut jika gadis itu masih mencintai Woomin." Tambah Jackson, telak membuat Jungkook membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Karena, pemuda itu berhasil menebaknya dan tebakannya tepat sasaran. Jackson tertawa cerah, secerah matahari yang bersinar terik siang itu. "Katakan, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa dan menatap semua orang dengan cara yang sama, dan kau masih takut dia mencintai Woomin lagi?"

Jungkook berhadapan dengan Taehyung sekarang dan perasaan itu masih berkelut di dalam dadanya. Ia masih takut untuk menerima penolakan yang setiap saat bisa menghancurkan hatinya.

Namun Taehyung masih diam, memandangi Jungkook. Ia masih menunggu pemuda yang berbeda dua tahun darinya itu untuk berbicara secara lugas. Ia juga masih penasaran terhadap sikap Jungkook yang menakutkan selama lima hari terakhir. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Jungkook penuh sangsi.

Jungkook mendongak dan memandang Taehyung tepat di mata. "Aku hanya merasa tidak dianggap ketika kau membicarakan Woomin. Aku bahkan benci untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa perasaanmu masih ada untuknya. Bahkan kau masih mengharapkannya, aku benci itu." Matanya menatap mata Taehyung dengan dalam ketika mengatakannya.

Taehyung membiarkan kedua manik onyx tajam itu menatapnya dalam dan mengunci matanya untuk terus tenggelam dalam hipnotis yang Jungkook berikan dengan keteduhan yang terpancar dari iris mata sutradara tersebut. Jantung Taehyung berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat, ia bahkan bisa membandingkan jantungnya dengan pacuan kuda yang sering ia tonton di televisi berparabola miliknya tersebut. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Karena-"

"-Aku mencintaimu."

 **-Because I love you, that's the reason why.-**

 **Paris, French, 25 December 2015.**

Jungkook menoleh kearah Jackson yang kini memakai tuxedo rancangan Paul Weltz di sampingnya. "Kau siap?"

"Apa kita akan menikah?" sindir Jackson dengan raut wajah kesal. "Lagipula, ini festival film-mu yang kelima, dan masih bertanya padaku apa aku siap? Aku asistenmu selama lima tahun terakhir, ingat?"

Jungkook meninju bahu Jackson dengan main-main lalu tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah!" ujarnya sambil mendorong Jackson dengan hati-hati.

Festival Film Musim Dingin di Paris memang menjadi salah satu festival bidikan Jungkook untuk memamerkan karyanya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya kepada dunia yang mengenalnya sebagai si Jungkook sutradara paling ber-'aksi'. Dunia sempat gempar ketika Jungkook mengumumkan perilisan film romansa pertamanya pada konferensi pers-nya di Korea Selatan sebulan yang lalu.

Hingga saat ini, film dengan judul 'One More Chance' serta pemeran utama Kim Taehyung dan Han Woomin tersebut sukses besar dengan keuntungan 21000U$ dan menjadi salah satu film Korea Selatan yang cukup sukses diminati oleh penggemar film di Eropa dan Amerika.

Ini adalah pencapaian besar yang kesekian kalinya bagi Jungkook setelah sukses dengan film aksi yang ia rilis sebelumnya. Ini juga yang membuatnya percaya diri untuk mendaftarkan filmnya sebagai salah satu film Asia romantis yang akan diputar di layar besar yang dipasang tepat di menara eiffel. Film ini juga menjadi film utama yang tayang tepat jam dua belas nanti.

Jungkook sangat bersemangat ketika berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal, contohnya Elle Fanning yang sempat menjadi aktris dalam film aksinya beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu terlihat begitu elegan dengan gaun putih dan syal bulu tebal melingkar di bahunya yang ringkih.

"Dasar mata keranjang! Tidak bisakkah kau hanya melirik satu aktrismu saja?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar gerutuan kecil dari arah samping kanannya. Ia menoleh dan merangkul gadis yang tadi menggerutu "Aku terlihat jauh lebih cantik, tahu!" Gadis itu kembali menggerutu.

Kim Taehyung, gadis berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu memang terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Rambutnya diikat keatas dengan sanggul berbentuk angsa di atas kepalanya. Gaunnya yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya dan punggungnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Gaun putih yang gadis itu pakai panjangnya hingga ke tanah. Oh, ia juga menggantungkan mantel senada di lengan kirinya untuk mengantisipasi hawa dingin di Paris yang indah ini.

"Paris lebih indah dari yang kuduga," gumam gadis itu diantara lengan Jungkook yang merangkulnya erat.

Jungkook tertawa pelan saat mendengar gumaman Taehyung yang jelas sekali di telinganya, "Yah, kau ini aktris atau bukan? Masa ke Paris saja tidak pernah?" sahutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap wajah Jungkook yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti darinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku sibuk beraksi di depan kamera kau tahu?"

"Baiklah," kilahnya, enggan melanjutkan ke perdebatan yang panjang. Jungkook menunduk, menatap wajah Taehyung yang cantik dengan dalam. Sangat dalam hingga Taehyung takut mata kelam Jungkook menelanjangi pikirannya dengan mudah. Saat itu, mereka tidak menyadari orang-orang kini sedang menghitung mundur.

10

"Taehyung?"

8

"Hm?"

6

"Aku..."

5

4

"Mencintaimu.."

"Sangat mencintaimu."

1

Tepat saat kembang api di tengah sungai Seine yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan menara eiffel tersebut berpesta ria di atas langit, Jungkook menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Taehyung dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Film utama yang di mainkan bersamaan dengan nyanyian natal di setiap perayaan natal menjadi salah satu alasan Jungkook memilih festival ini untuk memamerkan filmnya dan mengajak Taehyung ke tempat yang ia janjikan ketika awal-awal menjalin hubungan.

Kini, Taehyung membalas ciuman Jungkook sambil memeluk leher kokoh Jungkook dengan erat. Lumatan kecil juga dibalas dengan antusias oleh Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati.

Lalu, pemuda tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"I love you, Kim Taehyung."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Oke ini terinspirasi dari chat Je sama gf tentang sutradara yang suka sama aktrisnya sendiri -_- Je tadinya pengen bikin main-cast MarkBam tapi rasanya MarkBam yang Je bikin banyak yang belum beres :'v terus Je jatuh cinta lagi sama KookV. Ahh kookV addicted banget dari dulu sih :'v tapi ini karya KookV oneshoot pertama Je. Dan Je coba bikin Taehyung jadi cewek disini :'v how it goes guys? and last, ini author jadiin present buat yang disana/? semoga ini hadiah yang uwaow/?

Saran, kritik, pujian dan lain-lain di terima... Silakan tulis review kalian ttg fic ini di kolom review...

RnR juseyo.

Gumawo...

Mr Je


End file.
